


亭亭如盖2

by daolv



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 16:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18128651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daolv/pseuds/daolv





	亭亭如盖2

周深听见了帘子打起来的响动，但没有翻身。  
直到身侧的床褥下限，有体温贴上来。  
王晰拥着他，轻轻吮咬他的脖子，手从肩头摩挲着往下滑去解他的腰带。一阵衣料摩擦的窸窣声响之后，带着薄茧的大手从他半敞的衣襟探进去，像羽毛一样轻轻来回拂过他的乳尖，伴随着将他包裹起来的沉香气味，他忍不住喘了一声。  
将红果逗弄到立起之后，王晰的手指捻住它们开始快速揉搓转动。周深两腿摩擦了一下，甜腻的呻吟刚出口又被他咽了回去。王晰见状，舌尖轻轻舔舐他后颈的腺体，与此同时手掌盖住他的胸口用力揉动，于是他终于听到了周深混着惊叫喘息的呻吟。  
王晰含着他的耳垂，声音低哑地哄：“深深叫得这么好听，不要忍着。”  
周深的身体是汉白玉做的琴，在他手底下轻轻颤抖着，发出带着细细哭腔的美妙声响。  
细腻得入口即化的耳垂，碰一碰就巍巍颤抖的鲜果，腰身和臀峰手贴上去就舍不得撤开的弧度，大腿内侧鲜嫩得好像稍微用力就要扯坏的肌肤。  
这些都是他一个人的领地。  
他把周深翻过来正面对着他，周深平素不是个爱哭的人，但是在床上的时候总是管不住，此刻眼珠子已经是水蒙蒙的，眼眶红红有些委屈地看着他。  
他朝他张开嘴露出舌头，被带入发情期的他的小欧米茄就乖乖地跳进陷阱里。他用牙尖轻轻磨动周深的舌头，一手在他茎身上滑动，另一手忍不住用力抓揉了两把臀瓣才往下探去，周深被欺负狠了的软糯呜咽和水声搅在一起堵在他唇舌之间。  
腿间早已是一片泽国，连臀瓣都有些水光淋淋。他放开周深被啃咬得一片潋滟的嘴唇，盯着他的脸，在穴口蹭得一手的水却不肯进去。  
他哄着他美味的猎物求饶：“深深，想要吗？”  
被情潮淹没得晕头转向的周深反应了好一会儿，才意识到这人又在欺负他，扁着嘴在他怀里挣扎起来。王晰本来就忍得快到极限，这一下自掘坟墓，狼狈地喘了一口气，手指头破开穴口在湿透的甬道里搅了两下就往里顶，轻车熟路找到某一点狠狠抽插。  
周深仰起脖子唇角还挂着银丝，从这里开始，整场性事中他的哭叫就没再停过。  
王晰也快被甬道疯狂抽搐挤压手指的触感逼疯了，意志力到了尽头，抽出手指在周深还没从高潮的顶峰下来的时候就把自己顶了进去。  
于是周深立刻就被送入了另一波高潮，搂着王晰脖子的手也挂不住了，软软地抵在他胸前抽泣，脸颊被泪水冲刷红了，全身上下都是被欺负得熟透了的美味。  
王晰压着他狠狠抽插了一阵缓过了一开始那阵欲望上头的疯狂，掐着他的大腿根又开始哄骗他：“深深，现在肏你的人是谁？”  
周深听不来这种荤话，抽噎着摇头。王晰便猛地挺到最深处，在他子宫口上摩擦。周深发出一声带着惊惶的长长哭叫。  
他抽泣着答得断断续续：“是……晰哥……呜……”  
王晰犹嫌不足，得寸进尺，一边用力挺动一边舔他脸上的泪珠：“还有更好听的，我的深深知道的，嗯？”  
周深被欺负得要坏了，身子也晃得要散架，脑袋抵在王晰肩膀上不肯说。  
王晰就着相连的姿势把他抱起来，坐落床沿，把他颠起来再因为重力落下去，次次都重击在子宫口。  
周深要被逼疯了，又怕他撞开子宫口捅进去，只能忍着羞哭着软糯糯地喊：“哥哥……”  
王晰的动作停顿了一下，周深明显感觉体内的东西又涨大了一圈，紧接着就被狂风暴雨般的抽插顶得泣不成声。  
“呜……要……玩坏了……呜啊……”周深在王晰耳边求饶，哪怕身下的风暴都是眼前人给予的，他也只能哭泣着向暴君请求一点怜惜。王晰温柔地亲着他的耳根，柔情蜜意地哄：“深深再等一会儿，乖……马上就好了……”身下的动作还是一样的凶残。  
他隐隐感觉到王晰是想强行打开他的子宫口。  
明明情欲涨得他无力思考，他却感到一阵难过。  
“不能……标记……”王晰看着埋在胸前哭得颤抖的人，觉得肝肠寸断。

云收雨散，王晰拍着周深的背让他缓匀呼吸。周深揪着他衣襟，身体的颤抖好半天才停下来。  
他亲亲周深汗湿的额发：“你歇一会儿，我抱你去洗澡。”  
周深已经乏得随时都能睡去，但身上粘腻，勉强打起一点精神点点头。  
院后的温泉是特地为他凿的。幽篁深处热气氤氲，映着天上一点寒星。他靠在王晰怀里，视野一点点黑沉下去。  
直至身下又被撑开。  
上一轮已是勉力支撑，周深没两下就透了全力，摇头哭求：“别来了……啊！我……我受不住了……啊！”  
王晰吃得半饱，动作不疾不徐了许多。不管是平日里还是床笫间他少有不顺着周深的时候，今日却是个极不好说话的样子。  
周深侧卧在王晰怀里，一条腿被他拉着，连求饶的力气都用尽了，呜咽声不比呼吸声重多少，被耸弄得狠了才哑着嗓子哼叫两声。  
他托着周深的臀置到池沿上，吃着一颗红果还要用指甲抠弄另一颗。身下抵着凸起碾弄，一手抓拧得雪白臀瓣上全是狼狈凄惨的指痕。  
他应该把他吃得一干二净，别人一点点都别想分走。  
周深觉得自己是真不成了，腮边尽是新旧交叠的泪痕，软软地陷在王晰怀里，也不过由他去了。  
王晰到底不忍心。  
最后双手用力搓揉着臀瓣狠狠蹂躏了两下凸起，逼出周深已经稀薄的一股精水，就着内里嫩肉的抽搐吸夹松开了精关。  
周深只极轻地抽噎了一声。  
欲望退下理智回笼，王晰心疼又自责地去吻他，周深偏头不理。  
王晰把他抱下来重新清理，看着一身雪白皮子上青青红红指痕齿印交错，愈发心疼。明明宝贝得不得了，又总是忍不住把他往死里折腾。  
周深心里又气又委屈，不管王晰怎么哄都不搭理他。  
王晰无可奈何地把他抱回床榻里，周深沾上床就往最里面躲，留个背影给他。王晰叹口气，追过去把他捞回来：“我保证下回不做这么过分，你不要不理我。”  
周深气得要咬他：“没下回了！”  
两人同时一僵。  
王晰先反应过来，抬起他下巴狠命吻他，死死纠缠着他的舌头逼着他拼命吞咽，脸上的神情凶恶得要吃人。好容易放开他，揉着人通红的眼角，他一字一顿。  
“深深永远是我一个人的深深。”  
周深把脸埋进他胸口不说话。  
已过丑时，王晰掖了掖他背后的被角：“快睡吧。”  
周深见王晰没有起身的意思，疑惑地从他怀里抬起头：“你不走？”  
王晰把他脑袋按回去搂紧了两分：“嗯，我不走。”


End file.
